1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermally responsive valve devices and more particularly to thermally responsive valve devices which provide on-off control for fluid passages in conjunction with the snap-acting movements of bimetallic disks which change their curvatures in response to variations in temperatures.
2. Prior Art
It is rather well known in the art to provide thermally responsive valve devices wherein a circular dish-shaped thermostatic bimetallic disk is provided which will snap over center in response to a variation in temperature to thereby control the fluid passage in an on-off manner. However, such prior thermally responsive valve devices have been designed and arranged wherein a single bimetallic disk controls a single fluid passage. Therefore, in those cases where it is desired to control two independent fluid passages, two separate and independent thermally responsive valve devices must be utilized. This duplication of structure results in higher costs and excessive crowding within the limited space available in a vehicle engine compartment.